Farm and Fast!
by TheTimeWeOwn
Summary: Molly's left the city to help a little harvest sprite. She once thought that the things she'd see and people she'd meet were only in fairy-tales. Now she's just convinced she's that she's writing her own.
1. Chapter 1

Rolling along the cart, she felt the warmth just wash over her. Her eyes were closed, to be honest she'd been trying to nap for the longest time. But this little...harvest sprite, Finn wouldn't allow it at all. She sighed, breathing in that fresh country air. When she discovered buses from the city didn't go out into the rural country, also known as where her new farm was, she had no choice but to hitch-hike it and go on foot. The cart full of hay was far more comfortable than the basket she'd been sitting in earlier on a bike when she got a ride from an athletic looking woman. She heard the sprite's soft wings beat frantically as he circled her head, trying very desperately to get her attention and response. Truth be told, Molly actually would respond but she didn't think the cart driver, Cain, would be too happy to have a traveler speaking to herself. Yes, no one but Molly could see this little sprite.

* * *

"Molly! See you tomorrow?"

Another date gone horribly, horribly, oh so horribly wrong. First he took her to that fast food joint, the one that gave you small fries for 500 gold. When he noticed she wasn't pleased, he took her to an inn. It was better, much better but by that time it was 11 pm. That meant the drinkers and drunkards had come in. The drinking contests were fun to watch but when people drank too much, they all seemed to stumble over towards their booth. One fell into their food, the other tried so hard to tell Molly about a blue-haired woman in some pond in a place with the name Mineral. Molly didn't eat at all that night. She hadn't eaten her fries to show her disapproval, he enjoyed himself though. He took part in the madness as the city goers just completely let themselves go. Fed up and frustrated, Molly took herself and left. He only noticed when she was down the block. She kept walking, ignoring his question.

Once she was home in her tiny apartment she sighed. She was frustrated with life. She'd dropped out of school, took on two poorly paying jobs, and as a result of working too much or falling into self-pity she even lost touch with her friends. She crawled into her bed, it looked like one of those self-pity nights. She couldn't be bothered to undress and change into her pajamas as she fell asleep.

Molly woke up with a jolt. Glancing at her clock, it was 4:15 am. It was still pitch black out though. Taking a closer look, a storm had come in. Molly jumped at the large flash of lightening, waiting for the thunder to follow so she could brace herself for the noise. Instead, Molly heard a strange high pitch wail. It wasn't like any siren she'd ever heard before, no. This was like a cry for help, something about it made her open her window. Against better judgement Molly stuck her head and shoulders out of her 5th story window, looking around as the rain beat down on her and stung her face.

"Harvest Goddess! Please!" It wailed.

She squinted against the weather and saw it, a bright orange ball was bouncing in the wind. It had a face!

"Here! Come here, come to me!" She hollered against the winds.

She stretched out her left hand, keeping her right hand clenched onto the frame so she didn't fall out. The orange ball seemed to have heard her and began frantically bobbing towards her, spinning and dipping as the wind and rain fought against it. Panicked, Molly reached further as the ball came closer. Eventually it made it and landed in a plop on her hand. Happy, Molly quickly ducked back in and slammed her window shut. She placed the orange ball onto her table and ran to get some tea and towels.

Once they were drying and sipping their tea, Molly took a closer look. It was a tiny little thing. He had grass green hair, tiny wings and a orange suit and hat. He looked like a baby. He snuggled into his towel, happy to be out of the storm.

"What...who are you?" Molly asked, setting her tea cup down.

The creature seemed to immediately revive and energize. He shot out of the towel and began to move back and forth in front of Molly, frantic yet again.

"My name's Finn! You have to come with me now, we need to save the Harvest Goddess! The land is in trouble! If we don't do something, she'll die!" He wailed as he kicked his feet.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down now, what?"

"We don't have time! You need to come with me!"

"Harvest...But those are just legends!" Molly was wondering now if she was possibly asleep.

"No! Nooooo! We need to go now, now! The Harvest Goddess! We can't wait!" He began to circle Molly's head.

"Look, I'm sorry about this all but maybe you need to find someone else. I can't...uhm." What couldn't she do?

Molly looked at the table. No motivation, no energy. How could she help save anything? She couldn't even keep a cactus alive. She glanced at the pot containing a pitifully withered cactus, now dead.

"But the Harvest Goddess told me that the one who can see me is the one with the greatest purpose! That's to keep the land alive! Please!? You'll get a farm, make friends, and go places and fish and mine and..." The little sprite rambled on, "you're the only one you can see me! You've got this great purpose! She said you do!"

Molly smiled and caught the little sprite. He sure was passionate about whatever it was he was yelling. It almost seemed fun and something of good idea. She cupped her hands, letting him sit comfortably.

"Alright hush now. My name's Molly. Let me take care of some things here and tell me where to go."

The little sprite's face lit up brightly, "Alright!"

* * *

So Molly had sold everything, she took just her clothes on her back and some bags. Leaving behind her life in the city wasn't too big of a deal. There wasn't much there for her anyways. Fin circled and rambled on. He'd yell at her to hurry, he'd yell at her to wait because he saw something, then he'd yell about his worry for the Harvest Goddess. He just yelled a lot.

"Hello there!" A loud voice called.

Molly turned around, curious to see a strong looking man on a cart. He smiled as he waved at her. Not many people did this in the city, she wasn't sure what this meant. He slowed his cart down and greeted her once more.

"Hello there, do you need any help?"

"Uhm yes actually. I need to get to Clarinet Ranch, it's in Castanet."

"Well good news, you're in Castanet! And I'm on my way toward Horn Ranch. That's my farm and it's just past Clarinet! Hop on."

"Thanks!"

Molly rushed to the back of the cart and gave the thumbs up once she was on. Her knees were hurting and so were her feet, this was a much needed break. The sprite, Finn, once again chattered on about saving the Harvest Goddess and to hurry it up. Molly paid him little mind when Cain began to ask her about herself and what she was going to do with a farm. Cain dropped her off and wished her luck, especially with her crops.

"This place has seen better days." He said glumly.

* * *

"What am I gonna do is right! This place is in a terrible state!" Molly cried as she flopped face first into her little bed.

The Mayor had come running up, giving her quick hear and there pointers. Of course he welcomed her to Harmonica Town. He was friendly, round and sort of a funny little guy. When she saw her farm, in shambles, she couldn't help but beam. She could fix that up no problem! The holes in the roof of the house, barn and coop would be easy to repair. She'd expand, first with the coop. Molly wasn't an expert in animals but she knew that chickens laid eggs everyday. Both she and Finn were more than excited for the farm and to start their journey. That was...until the Mayor asked for 5,000 gold. He said she could pay him whenever but, how?

"All I have is 1,000 gold! Besides those crops already planted there what will I do for income!? I'm so grateful the mayor gave me this starter set..."

Molly rolled over on her back desperately kicking her feet. She was frustrated an worried. She literally had nothing!

"The Mayor said to get to know the villagers! Maybe they can help? The people here are very nice!"

Molly pushed her head further down on the hay bed. It's crinkling noise satisfied her for an outlet of her unhappiness. Her short puffy hair engulfed her cheeks as she continued to bounce her head gently.

"But don't forget we-"

"Yea that Harvest Goddess! She's been here for like, forever right?"

"Yes!"

"Then she can help! Oh wait..."

"Don't worry remember? The Mayor gave you a map!"

Molly jumped from her bed to the table to clearly look at the map. Unrolling the paper, she was surprised to see it smudged and, well, old. She wondered if the paths were the same, if new buildings had been built. What if some places moved? She took note that some shops were filled in. They told the time, what could be purchased there and who lived there. Slightly creeped out that someone had bothered to take down names, Molly decided it may not have been a bad idea to do. She rummaged around her rucksack, finally finding a pen. She would fill in the areas that needed it, she'd also take down names. She chewed on the pen a little as she continued to browse for anything that could help.

"There! Right here, the Harvest Goddess is over here!" Finn exclaimed dancing on a spot in the map.

Molly quickly made a circle indicating that there was where they needed to go.

"Alright. Then let's go!"

The two left the house and Molly was careful not to slam the door. She didn't want to knock her house down. She glanced at the little crops left behind by the previous farmer and decided she'd better take care of them when she got back. Finn flew ahead, zooming around excitedly that he was going to help the Harvest Goddess. He let out a horrified gasp when they noticed a small man working on the bridge with a hammer.

"Uhm excuse me." Molly said, curious.

"Oh!"

The man quickly stood up. Looking again, he looked like a boy. He had spiky blonde hair and freckles that dance on his round and cute face. Was this guy really working on the bridge?

"I'm sorry you can't pass, the bridge is broken you see. Uhm, have we met?"

"No, my name's Molly. I'm new here, I'm the new rancher."

"Ah nice to meet you."

"We...I really need to pass, is there another way through?"

"Sadly, that way's also broken. The people on the other side are trapped there too. I only move between here and there by inching myself across on the ropes. But I can't let you do that."

Molly shook his hand. Finn moaned in frustration and clung to Molly's cow-lick.

"Yea, we had a storm that did some awful damage. Like your ranch...for instance. We never had storms like that before. Never. Nature's been really weird, like something's wrong."

Molly stood staring at the other side. The Harvest Goddess was so close yet here they were. She found it odd for a moment. Back in the city she didn't do anything. She didn't have much to push her forward yet here she was in the farming country, determined to meet with an entity she'd once dismissed as a fairytale. The spring winds made her shiver for a moment, Molly wished she had longer leggings that her biker shorts.

"Is there anything we can do Bo?"

Bo stood for a moment, thinking. He swayed in his thoughts before finally nodding. He pulled out a worn out looking axe and offered it to Molly.

"It's been used but if you could collect some lumber for repairs, that's really help. My partner and his dad, my teacher, have no way of getting here or getting me the wood I need. And I can't leave this bridge unattended for too long. Besides that, the mayor's supposed to be bringing me my tool box."

"Aw thank you! I need one of these anyways, a farmer needs an axe I think. Ok, so I'll go collect wood for you and go find Mayor Hamilton."

"Thanks Molly."

Molly slid the axe handle through some of the loops of her skirt and took off towards the town. It seemed that Molly was getting a lot of things that had seen better days, her new homeland included. Finn continued to cling to her cow-lick making frustrated noises the entire time. She only stopped when the axe slid from her loops and clanged to the ground.

"Ugh! Why is the bridge broken at a time like this!?" Finn cried flailing about.

"I've no idea. But everyone seems to be very worried about the weather. Does it have to do with..." Molly picked up her axe.

"The Harvest Goddess and nature are one! This is bad, very bad. Oh so many things at once!"

Molly slid the axe into her left boot. She'd probably startle a few people, with an axe just hanging out in her boot like that. _That's a good way to make a lasting impression_, she thought.

"Don't fret too much Finn. Once we help Bo, we can focus on the Harvest Goddess!"


	2. Chapter 2

Molly sighed a heaving sigh as she collapsed onto the bed. She'd been sighing so much lately. Whether she was tired, stressed out and overwhelmed, or missing those days where she wasn't busy all of the time, Molly was sighing. In her aid to Bo, she'd also run around the land meeting everyone. She got hungry and went into the Inn that was open but the owners Jake and Colleen apologized right away that the fires were weak and they couldn't cook. She wandered to Marimba Farm where a nagging woman and a boozed up husband were complaining about the awful soil. Molly didn't care she was too hungry, but the fruit she bought tasted like nothing a fruit should ever taste like. She learned that their daughter had gone off to get some seeds, speaking of their young son had given her a few seeds. She went to the next best place for some nourishment, Horn Ranch where she ran into Cain again. The animals weren't as happy as they could have been. Hoping Molly may be different, Cain gave her a calf and brush for free. It never helped that the entire time, Finn was flying around screaming and yelling and begging her to hurry.

"Molly! We can't rest now! The Harvest Goddess needs us!"

There he was again. Not a moment to collect herself at all! Here she was, fresh from the city and in a rural land. She was tossed into farming and ranching 101, a terrible crash course that overwhelmed her. She was meeting new people, adjusting to the slower pace of life here and over all, how quiet it was. She almost missed the city noise, but Finn was sort of making up for it.

"Molly!" He pleaded.

"Please, please!" Molly begged sitting up, "I just need a moment Finn. This is all so new, it's too much too fast! Just, let me get my head clear ok? I'll be useless if I'm too freaked out, it'll be no help."

The little sprite bit his lip but nodded and landed on her knee to let her have her moment. She felt a bit of guilt. No matter how you looked at it, Finn was a baby. He was still learning and navigating through life, and he was concerned for the Harvest Goddess. Molly couldn't fault him for that. She gently placed a finger on top of his head.

"Alright, enough moping for me. Let' go Finn."

The spire buzzed from his sitting place elated. Molly decided she'd have to get a better scope of the place then run back to the Mayor's and demand the tool box for Bo. He'd brushed her off earlier, stating he was too busy with his duties as Mayor right now to help. Well, Molly was too busy trying to figure out how to get to the Harvest Goddess and help her. He'd just have to compromise. As she ran she took a deep breath and gazed at the ocean she had a perfect view of. She'd met a man named Toby who'd given her a fishing rod. She'd have to use it here.

"Oh yea Finn? You said I'm the only one who can see you, but doesn't it feel like that Toby guy saw you too?"

"Yea it did! I was nervous there!" He chirped as he flew alongside her.

Molly ran past some villagers she'd met earlier, waving. She wondered if she looked weird running around like this. She ran up the hill and saw the church.

"Where are we going?" Finn questioned.

"If I'm going to deal with all these things, I'm going to need someone to speak with. I think a church with a pastor's a great place."

Molly nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a large sigh. Finn was also startled and clung to her shoulder. She glanced over to see a tall and thin man gazing out at the water. He turned around and noticed her. He had a deep purple eyes and a face that was void of any interest. His hair was curly and a shade of light blonde. He looked friendly but at the same time, felt distantly closed off. Molly couldn't quiet put her finger on it but she felt like this guy was different from everyone else she'd met. They all were cheerful despite how worried they were about whatever was going on, their eyes sparkled and twinkled. His eyes, they twinkled too, but they also seemed dull and knowing. He almost had the same eyes some broken-hearted dreamers had in the city.

"You must be the new rancher everyone's talking about?"

Molly nodded and smiled her friendliest smile at him. She thought for a moment how it seemed that news traveled very quickly here. He looked at her for a moment, studying her as he scratched his head. Molly shifted, not sure what to say or do. Finn continued to buzz behind her.

"That's tough. I could never do that. Good luck to you..."

"Molly. I'm Molly." She smiled.

His face fell and he swayed his head side to side.

"I'm the cook at the Bar. But we've no ingredients, no customers, and the fire's so weak I couldn't cook anything worth serving. It'd be a complete joke." He sighed and began waking away.

"Uhm, I heard about the fire. Is there nothing to fix it right now?"

She didn't know why she called out to him. Mostly she was in a hurry and wanted to get things done now, but this man was just so different from the other people here. He wasn't like Molly, but he wasn't exactly the kind that screamed he was born and raised here.

"We've tried. We've failed. Oh, my name's Chase. And it's the Brass Bar that I work at. It's open but the food's not being served, so drinks are there. I'm sure you'll need one every now and again. Once the fire's strong enough I can go back to work. You should come by sometime" He smiled at her.

She nodded and smiled back, watching him walk down the hill for a bit. She quickly turned and entered the Church, amazed by the detail of the art in there.

"I don't see anyone that looks like a pastor..." Molly sighed slightly deflated.

"This place is pretty!" An awed Finn declared.

He hovered over the pews and Molly wandered behind him. They both jumped when a blue haired man came from behind a door. He looked nearly as startled as they did when he noticed them. He walked towards Molly with an extended hand.

"Hello! Welcome to the Church, my name's Perry. I'm the pastor here."

"I'm Molly."

"What can I do for you Perry?"

"I'm the new Rancher. Mainly I was wondering, if I ever needed to, if it'd be ok for me to come and speak with you about things."

"Oh yes, you're always free to do that. Not many come here anymore." Carter smiled.

"Awesome, well I've got duties to attend to. Good-bye!"

And with that Molly nearly flew down the hill back to the Mayor's. Once there she, almost, demanded he give to her the tool box. Once that was safely in her possession, Molly ran to Bo. Winded and tired, she triumphantly held the tool box out to the young man. He thanked her but then his stomach rumbled. He sat down and sighed.

"I'm too hungry to work. I'd love some milk, and maybe a strawberry."

Molly could feel her blood pressure rise with her anger. Did he not understand what feelings were whirling around in Molly? How this transition and running around and requests for favors and all of the new free tools villagers just gave to her, were getting to her? How she had to speak to the Mayor in a firm tone to get this box, which was embarrassing? but better yet, that she needed to get to the Harvest Goddess? Molly clenched her teeth and gave Bo a grimacing smile.

"You want milk and strawberries? I'll be more than happy to get them for you Bo!"

He smiled back at her, completely oblivious to the rage that lie within her. Molly was slightly happy that she knew where to get what he wanted and once more she was running. She ran into the Horn Ranch and got the milk, and quickly made her way to Marimba Farm for the fruit. She noticed something, a little house on the property. She saw the man she met earlier moving past the windows.

"Oh it's Chase! He lives here then?"

"Molly we need to hurry! That sign says they're closing in 8 minutes!"

Molly blushed for staring at Chase and bolted for the door of the store.

"Oh Molly! Welcome back. You look tired dear, have you been running all day? You shouldn't do that, it's not good for you in the long run."

Molly ignored Renee, except for a polite smile, as she gathered some strawberries.

"Oh those aren't good quality. They'll taste awful."

"Then they're perfect!" Molly smiled as she handed them to Renee.

She was already frowning but it seemed she became a bit more depressed looking. She took the strawberries and sighed, giving Molly a sad look as she gave her the total for them. Molly smiled and thanked her before running for Bo. She had the milk and the strawberries. Now he'd better fix that bridge!

* * *

"That calf sure is cute." Finn mused.

After giving the food to Bo, Molly retired for the day. She'd pet and brushed her new calf, which actually seemed to like her already. Molly sat at her table, sipping on tea as the TV played in the background.

"I think I'll name her, Mayflower. Or Bayleaf. Yes, Bayleaf will be her name!"

"I can't believe it Molly. The fire, the wind, the soil! Everything's doing so poorly, this is bad." The baby sprite flew to her and sat next to her cup.

Molly smiled and gave Finn what she was now calling a "hand-hug" by cradling his back with her hand. He smiled a little, despite how much work she had ahead of her and everything coming to her at once Molly knew she could do this.

"We've got a long...week ahead of us. Come on, let's hit the hay."

Molly didn't care what her bed felt like, as long as she was in a laying position she knew she'd go to bed instantly. She sighed. She thought about how much sighing she'd heard today and she closed her eyes.

Molly saw flashes of color. There were shades of blue and red swirling all around her. A flash of green, then orange, the purple. She looked around as a rainbow danced before her, bursting with color. She heard a beautiful tune that made her smile as the colors danced around her, but then the tune became out of sync and out of harmony. It sounded odd and awful and the colors swirled violently with it. Molly saw balls of light pop in and out of the color was the awful music played, and then they all went up and away from the color. The sound ceased and the colors began to sink slowly into the ground and fade away.

* * *

Molly woke up stretching. She decided she'd buy some chickens at some point, she had a hankering for eggs that morning but no use just yet of her tiny little kitchen. Finn was curled up in the dishrag on the counter. She wondered why he picked to sleep there but ignored it for then to watch the weather. She heard a knock on the door.

Opening it she saw Bo, standing there smiling.

"The bridge is fixed!" He cheered.

"Wonderful!" She clapped.

"Yea, you were a big help. Finally we can access the Garmon Mine District."

"Oh wait for me, I'll walk up with you!"

Bo nodded and smiled. Molly left her door slightly ajar. She herself hated when she was waiting for people and they just closed the door. She quickly tip-toed to Finn, grabbing her rucksack off of the chair as she passed.

"Finn, wake up. We can cross the bridge now, it's been fixed." She hissed hoping Bo couldn't hear her.

Instantly the sprite sprung to life and was buzzing all around her head in glee. He cheered and spun and of course he babbled about the Harvest Goddess. Molly smiled and turned back to her door. Bo smiled again as she came out.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yep!"

"Good. I haven't seen my bed for awhile, I can't wait to get back to the shop." He said stretching.

"You haven't been sleeping out there have you?" She asked concerned.

"No," Bo shook his head "I've been sleeping in the spare room at the Inn. They don't have any customers but they don't ask me to pay."

"Oh wait one second!" Molly gasped.

She ran the short distance back to her land and rang the bell. It was a beautiful sunny day. There wasn't any wind, the windmill wasn't turning but there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Bayleaf came slowly but happily out of the barn. Molly ran to her calf giving her a quick hello and petting while she quickly brushed her back. The calf mooed, hopefully content, and Molly returned to Bo.

"You got a cow!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, she's sure cute. She'll be fine...right?" She glanced back at the little calf as it wandered on her plot.

"Yes. We don't have much farm land and if anyone did steal your calf, where would they go? They have to pass the other farms to leave, and Cain and Hanna know when animals aren't with their owners. They just know, it's slightly cool like a super power but odd too."

"Ah that's great. They're really nice people." She smiled.

Bo nodded as they crossed over the bridge. Molly glanced at the waterfall.

"Not many fish here. Poor Toby." Bo mused.

"Hm?"

"The fish haven't been as bad as everything else. I don't fish often so I'm not sure but they aren't as great as they used to be, not that Toby would ever complain."

They smiled at each other once they crossed the bridge. Bo pointed out where he was headed and waved good bye to her. Molly stood at the end of the bridge, looking at the shops happily. Finn whizzed by her ear.

"Molly! To the pond! Hurry!"

Molly jogged behind the sprite, entering what looked to be a very dense forest path. Both she and Finn screamed though when animals jumped in front of them. They roared, shrieked, pounded the earth and snarled at them. Molly fell down, scooting away on her butt as she stared in fear. Finn tried to calm them down and talk to them. While it did calm them down, it didn't move them. Finn groaned.

"They don't trust us and they won't believe me. They're worried about the Harvest Goddess too."

"W-what do we do then?" Molly gasped.

"We should find a way to get them to trust us. Let's go!"

Molly quickly scrambled to her feet and ran from the animals. Her heart began to relax when she saw the edge of a shop but when she heard a dog bark she shrieked in surprise.

"Oh, sorry about that!" A large blue haired man smiled at her.

He motioned for his great white dog to come to him, and with a wagging tail it did.

"This is Boss, he's harmless. My name's Dale. I'm the carpenter here! Bo finally came back and told me about how you helped him, you're Molly right?"

She nodded.

"Well if you ever need anything Molly, let me know."

"Oh yes, how did you get your dog to trust you?"

"I opened my heart to him." He gave a strange look.

"How do you do that?" She returned the same look but for different reasons.

"Years of bonding and trusting each other. Now we know each other inside and out." He said gently as he stroked the dog's head.

"Years?" Finn and Molly groaned.

"But there was 1 thing that really, really helped. It's called an animal whistle, they do tricks and love the sound of it. Hm? I've lost it though. Let's see...check around the Blacksmith's for it. It could be there." Dale spoke as he patted himself all over.

Molly glanced over her shoulder, the Blacksmith's was that way then. She had a lot of places to write down on her map. She smiled at Dale and thanked him for his help as she took off. She met Ramsey the blacksmith and he told her about his grand-daughter Chloe who had it and was showing it off to her cousin. She was probably in the mines. Molly thanked him and groaned as she crawled down the mine. She dropped down to the floor from the crumbling stairs, trying to get her balance. She turned around, happy she successfully climbed down a mine. She expected to see a little girl but a buff and tall man was all she saw. They stared at each other awkwardly, not sure what to do.

"Uhm, are you Owen?" She called.

"Yes, you must be Molly! The new rancher?"

She nodded and approached him and he did the same. He had some really nice eyes.

"I'm looking for a whistle. It's orange, animals love it and your Grandfather said your cousin Chloe had it?"

Owen smiled and laughed at her, his voice booming as it echoed off of the walls of the mine.

"Why yes, I've got it right here. She was playing with it but then a bear came towards her. It came from nowhere! So I took it for her, I didn't want her to get hurt. Here you go, just make sure you know what you're doing. I'd feel so guilty if you were attacked."

He dropped the whistle in Molly's hand. She thanked him, assured him she'd be just fine and walked briskly back to the hole to get out. She stared up at the hole and decided to jump. She managed to grab the sides of the holes and struggled to pull herself up, Finn had flown up and was staring back at her. Molly heard a laugh and felt herself rising up to the next floor. Once she was safely on the 9th floor of the mine, she looked back down the hole.

"These mines aren't in the greatest conditions as you can see. That's what I'm doing down here, making the travel easier." Owen called up.

"Thank you for helping me up Owen!" Molly smiled.

He nodded and waved as Molly continued to climb back to the surface.

* * *

"Ok Molly, blow the whistle and let's go!" Finn cheered.

The animals were staring them down again. Nervously, Molly blew the orange whistle. The animals stared, but began to dance with the tune. They dropped their fearsome stances and happily moved out of the path. Awed that the whistle worked, and more so that the path to the Harvest Goddess was opened, Molly smiled.

Finn was already off in an orange glow. Molly was running right behind him, still holding the whistle just in case. They came upon what looked almost like magnificent ruins. Molly hopped on the white squares to get over the crystal clear water. She ran up the pearl white stairs and slowed down when before her was the figment of so many stories. So many childhood tales, so many fables they'd read in school, but here she was as real as anyone else. She opened her eyes as Finn flew to her and noticed Molly standing there. She smiled gently, but weakly. Molly lowered her head as she approached the gorgeous Goddess that towered over her.


End file.
